The Songs We Made Under An Oak Tree
by Taifucchee
Summary: Rin and Len used to play under an old oak tree when they were kids. Then Len had to move away to other town, and all Rin had left was their songs and memories. She decided to wait for Len to come back as he had promised.


**So err... my first oneshot! I'll try my best! *a determined expression* I'll update Penpals as soon as I get the inspiration~ The cover is by the way one of the crappiest things I've ever drawn so.. XD Oh, and also; this is my first attempt at writing in third person. I hope I won't fail completly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Len or Rin, they belong to Crypton!**

* * *

The sun was setting behind the houses. The sky was a mixture of purple, orange and yellow. The white buildings bathed in orange, and the sea too. Seagulls were flying over the beach as the waves silently hit the scene was beautiful overall.

And sitting under an old oak tree there was a girl with blonde hair and cerulean-blue eyes. She was humming a song.

''Hane otoshita datenshi wa...''

She sang and sang until she suddenly stopped. Then she sighed. ''This is not right...he's missing. That song can't be sung without him.''

The girl's name was Rin. She was fourteen years old, had a normal family and couple friends. But she was always missing something, or more like, someone. Someone with who she used to share this spot under this old oak tree.

A boy with blonde hair the same color as hers, the same cerulean eyes as hers. She missed him greatly. They used to play here long time ago. Now all she had was memories and songs they made. Songs she treasured dearly. Songs she never forgot. Songs no-one except her and him knew.

The boy's name was Len. He was also fourteen years old. He had moved to other town four years ago. He had promised to come back. Rin believed him. So she waited. Waited for this whole time.

Rin's friends thought she was stupid, waiting like that.

''There are tons of guys who'd date you! Give up on that Len-boy!'', they said. But Rin would shake her head each time and smile.

''He promised to come back. And I _will_ wait for him. I'll wait for him for my whole life if it's necessary. I'll never give up on hope''. That's how she would always reply.

And each and every day she would come here to their special spot, under this old oak tree. And each time she would sing the songs they had made. But Len's parts would always be missing. The songs were never completed.

But lately, Rin had got a weird feeling that soon her waiting would be over. She drowned into her memories with Len.

* * *

_''Lalalala~ la la la~ '', Rin sang. She had climbed into a big tree she had found recently. As she was swinging her legs back and forth she saw a boy who looked somehow like her. She decided that she wants to get know him._

_''Hey! You! Blonde haired boy over theree~!'', Rin chirped. The boy turned his attention towards Rin. He lifted his brow and started to come towards Rin. She smiled widely and was just about to come down when- _

_CRACK_

_The branch she had sat on snapped in two. Rin fell on her butt. ''Ouch..that hurt..'', she said and rubbed her butt. Then she looked at the boy in front of her. _

_''...Are you okay?'', he asked her, his other eyebrow raised. Rin nodded and smiled widely. The boy sighed and helped Rin up._

_''So...what's your name? I'm Len'', the boy introduced himself._

_''Rin! I'm Rin'', she exclaimed happily._

* * *

_''Rin?'', Len asked her. Rin lifted her gaze from her notebook. ''Yes?'', she asked and tilted her head._

_''Umm...do you like singing?'', Len asked, his cheeks a bit pink. Rin's eyes brightened and she smiled widely._

_''Yes! I love singing!'', Rin said happily and waved her hands in air. ''How about you, Len? Do you like singing?'', she asked curiously._

_Len's face reddened a little more. ''I-I g-guess...'', he mumbled. ''Then sing something!''_

_''Huh?''_

_''Sing something, pleasee~'', Rin said and made puppy-eyes. Len sighed. ''Okay but..'', he started._

_''But what?''_

_''...promise you won't laugh..'', Len said quietly. This made Rin smile warmly. ''Of course I won't! I bet Len's singing will be amazing!'', she said, convincing him._

_Len took a deep sigh and started. ''Kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai..''_

_Once the song had ended Rin couldn't but stare in awe. Len's voice was...amazing. She couldn't describe it within words. _

_''Len...that was...wonderful..'', Rin whispered as tears started to stream down her face._

_''H-huh?! Rin?! Wh-why you're crying?'', Len panicked. ''I-it's just t-that s-s-song...i-i-it's so touching...a-and h-h-h-how you sang it..'', she sobbed._

_Len's expression softened and she patted Rin's head. ''There, there. No need to cry. But hey. I sang. So I demand you to sing too'', Len said and grinned. Rin looked at him with confused expression._

_''B-but I don't have any songs to sing..'', she said. _

_''U-uh...actually, I have couple songs here in my bag...I write them sometimes'', Len mumbled and his face got red again. He took some sheets of paper from his bag._

_''You can read music, right?'', he asked and I nodded. ''Wow, Len...this is amazing..'', I whispered in awe. I took one of the paper sheets and started to sing._

_''Tsugo yoku utsusareteta sakkaku, imi wo ushinatta kotoba wo chikaku...''_

* * *

_''Hey, Rin...'', Len started. He looked very sad._

_''What is it, Len?'', Rin asked, tilting her head. Len's expression got even sadder. One tear was running down his face._

_''Rin...w-we're moving away..'', he spluttered. Rin's eyes widened in shock. Then tears started to form behind her eyes too. ''W-why...'', she whispered. Len shook his head._

* * *

_''So...this is it, huh?'', Rin asked, smiling bitterly. ''No, it's not'', Len said suddenly._

_''Huh? What do you mean?'', Rin asked, a little hope in her voice. ''I promise I will come back. I promise we will meet again. Our songs will be the key'', Len said. ''A pinky promise?'', Rin suggested, holding up her pinky finger. ''Okay'', Len said and held it with his pinky finger._

* * *

_''GOODBYE, LEEEN!'', Rin yelled as she ran behind the moving truck. ''BYE BYE, RIN! THIS IS NOT A FAREWELL!'', Len yelled back from the window._

_Rin took a deep breath. Something had been bothering her recently. It had something to do with Len. She had to let it out. ''LEN, I LOVE YOU!''_

* * *

And now, here she was, sitting under the tree that brought them together, singing their songs.

''Kowashite...''

''Kowashite...''

Huh? Who was that who sang the last part? Rin turned her attention to her right. There she saw a boy of her age, with blonde hair tied on a small ponytail and cerulean-blue eyes. Tears started to form. But this time, they were out of happiness.

''Len...'', she whispered. Len smiled warmly at her and held his hand towards her. She gladly accepted it and as she stood up, she wrapped her arms around Len and sobbed quietly again his chest.

''Len...Len...Len..'', she sobbed. ''I missed you so, so much.''

Rin could feel Len gently ruffling her hair and then patting her back. ''I missed you too, Rin. ''

''...And...''

''...I love you too''

* * *

**...So, your thoughts? XD And by the way, in the first flashback they're 5, in the next 7 in the three last they're 10.**

**I hope you enjoyed my crappy first oneshot! Please tell me your options ;u;**

**And the songs mentioned...**

**Secret Black vow belongs to Hitoshizuku-P**

**Aku no meshitsukai belongs to mothy (Akuno-P)**

**Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu belongs to Nekomushi-P**

**Karakuri Burst belongs to Hitoshizuku-P**


End file.
